gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tony 1998/Archive 3
RE: Hey, T, thanks for the consideration, I thought I was an admin too. :( Anyway, I see it was all a misunderstanding. I think it's alright now. Catch you later, T. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) So, it was a little misunderstanding, no big deal. And, speaking of admins, when are you going to re-apply for admin? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Man I hope it doesn't bother you. Just know that I didn't insult you, though it may have looked like it because of all the rumors. Hope things are alright. PerseusDude (talk) 13:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) could I make a GTA4, TLAD, & TBOGT comic on a blog. Mysterious Sprite Drink of Awesomeness 10000 (talk) 00:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply It's quite easy actually, just make a link like User talk:Tony 1998/Archive 1 and then add the topics you want to archive into it. Messi1983 (talk) 22:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'll get the ball rolling for you so you know what I mean. I've made you three links at the top of this page, all you have to do is archive Messi1983 (talk) 22:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Problems with Chat Hey Tony, we need to some users from this wiki or from other wiki to get on this chat, you got any ideas of how to get the users here and from different wiki to be here. Let me know, thanks. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC)JF RE: Already taken care of that, T. Left him a message. Imma keep looking at his contributions to see if he keeps on doing that. Vandalizing another user's talk page like that is quite abusive. Seeya, T. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:15, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Report at duty See the newest Community Thread! It's important!Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''RAGREF2]] (Talk) 04:40, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, check out the Wiki:Community Noticeboard community noticeboard. I've got an idea. Boomer8 (talk) 05:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:03, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: References It looks like he/she/its is now inactive due to you warning him/her/it. Keep an eye on these spammers. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 18:27, June 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. :) Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 13:16, July 6, 2013 (UTC) MoS Hi Tony, I noticed that you and me made the same Manual of style in two different pages, your one is GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Weaponry, and mine is GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Weapons. We have to decide which one to take and which one to drop. And both of we work on one of manuals. Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 00:20, July 20, 2013 (UTC) New MoS After the plan that I talked on Ilan's talk page, I created it. Check out our new MoS - GTA Wiki:Manual of Style/Neighborhoods. I Hope you liked it. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 17:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Community Noticeboard Check out my new idea at the Community Noticeboard. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:45, July 23, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wikia Crew So what the f<>>uck is going with the crew? I sent a request to join months ago and I'm still not a crew member. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 10:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, me too!Dodo8 Kingrhem]] [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 13:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) RE Thanks for the heads up. --Kingrhem [[User talk:Kingrhem|'Talk']] or 22:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nothing can beat the almighty banana! >:) Instulent (talk) 07:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Pah, Strawberries? Give me a break! Instulent (talk) 08:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Give me the links, I will handle it.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|